CrossRided
CrossRided is a new massive crossover. Series *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *Sem 2.10 (has removed work) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD/MEGATRIX *Ben 10: Omnifinity *Finn 10: Fusion (has removed work) *Ben 10: Alien Unleashed *Kurt 10 (has removed work) *Ben 10: The Final Fight (has removed work) *Ben 10: Guardian Signs (has removed work) *Noah 10 (has removed work) Villains *Evil Vilgaxs (main villain in the crossover) *Andromea (another main villain) *Vilgax (N10) *Animosian *Van Kleiss *Ultimate Fusion Nanochip *Expilosti *Evil Aggregor *Highbreed *Salts *Megeta (BTUAE, main villain at works) *Evonio *Sxecowen Plot Note: Everyone can edit the plot. Just make sure it fits the plot. Things that don't fit will be edited to fit. Opening Evil Vilgax is standing in his ship. He then activates a machine, and calls many villains from other series. The villains appear, and they sit in their chairs near a table. Evil Vilgax: Welcome, I'm happy you all agreed to come. As you know, the last attackwe planned failed. Now we have more in our team to defeat Ben and his trix weilding friends. Now, we shall attack again, to earn our respect back! Everyone cheered. Animosian standed up. Animosian: Vilgax, I believe the attack you have planned won't work, like the power attack and the last attack we did. I think I have a plan this time to win. Evil Sentient Vilgax: I couse you. Has stopping working a down. Evil Vilgax: Oh really? I don't remember you. Animosian: Look. We've been doing the exactly wrong things. We attacked the enemies we always attack, and that they are used to us. But other enemies didn't fight us. And this time, we shall use our henchmen. I'm telling you, this will work. Evil Vilgax: We'll see about that. Salts: He's right. His plan might work this time! Everyone says yeah. Animosian: See you later Evil Vilgax, when you will work for me. On Galvan Prime... All heroes are teleported to Galvan Prime. Sem: Who's are you. Rex (Heroes United): What. Sem: Not again. This is the third time they do it. Where's Azmuth. Azmuth: Your arch nemisis IAX has been found and was somewhere convinced in working with Animosian. Just like what happened to nearly everyone else here. Ben (Heroes United): What? You can find the lAX. Sem: Oops. Finn: Let's some the fight. Everyone leaves except Ben (BTO). Ben (BTO): Umm... Azmuth? Can Salts and my other friends come to the fight too? I almost never fight without them. Azmuth: You'll handle it, you have a trix! Ben (BTO): Time to get revenge. Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): I hope so. (uses into Alpha Rob, using at Ben was teleported him) The Secret Origin of Animosian Animosian: Yes! I found it using lAX attack his down. (using IAX in his chest not ultimate forming, using power of mimicking them his all absorbed the helping away) I have the power! Unnamed Policeman 45: Shoot it! Animosian: (his a Time machine his teleported away) Unnamed Policeman 45: This is escape! You can asking the fourth wall a now. Animosian: Hahahahaha. (teleported him) The Battle of War Ben (Heroes United): I didn't know it was time for a reunion. I think I'll just stay out of the way. His teleported into a Animosian at All absorbed him, has all heroes to fighting stand villains. Animosian: You can about using only want to destroyed work. Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): Stop it now! (shot wind at the Animosian to teleported the villains him, then gone) Gone. In the Ship Evil Ancient Vilgax: You can noting working at down, how about to destroyed on him. (shot beam into a him) His all heroes to defeat tie prison ability down, using the powers of Evil Vilgax working the Time Machine to technology. Evil Vilgax: Yes! The Hyper of Dimension for XD Electpowearing Both Bens to teleported into the Dimension for XD. The XD: Welcome the Dimension for XD. Ben (Heroes United): What's that? Ben (Alien Unleashed): Yeah? Ben (BTO): What's going on? The XD: Who's can using the powers at wrong with it, after to destroyed of Alien Invasion. Ben (Heroes United): You can about it using wrong. His into Ultimate Fusion XD first appearance. Ultimate Fusion XD: I am! Ben (Heroes United): (transform) Rath! Ben (Alien Unleashed): (transform) Technogent! Ben (BTO): (transform) Titan! Ultimate Fusion XD: Now you asking to absorbed the power of mimicking uses Illusion XD. Technogent (Alien Unleashed): You are this, we can all scanned of Red Tornado, Inferno, Torpedo, Volcano, and more. Rath (Heroes United): Maybe it’s up there. Word, ride working them, it's Let me tell ya something, Ultimate Fusion XD! Nobody- Technogent (Alien Unleashed): Stop! Rath (Heroes United): What? Ultimate Fusion XD: You absorbed too are all alien and fusion work. Both Bens detransform. Ultimate Fusion XD: Um. Ben (Heroes United): What? Ultimate Fusion XD: Or, what, what you thing at working like mind-control. His all heroes to mind-control by Evil Vilgax. Ben (Alien Unleashed, BTO, and Heroes United): It's Hero Time! (transform) Chromastone! Harlequin! Diamondhead! Ultimate Fusion XD using Wind Blast (mimicking Terraspin) at Kevin (BTO) to explode to mind-control, Bivalvan (Alien Unleashed) shot water at Chromastone, used not water. And shot beam at the heroes to explode the mind-control, and finally of Evil Vilgax to destroyed on Bellwood at work. Evil Vilgax: Now you destroyed the heroes now. His all defeat the heroes to using the powers of species away, to trap lightning at work. Ben (Alien Unleashed): You can stop me! Ultimate Fusion XD: Sorry, Ben. I works too are thing. (his a Time Travel in mimicking Clockwork to teleported into the Dimension for XD) Well, for good. Ben (BTUAM/BTUAE): Hello for everyone at thing! When the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD/MEGATRIX crosstime. Ben (Alien Unleashed): Well, it for gone working down. Ben (BTUAE): Remove! Ultimate Fusion XD: No, we has to too stronger. Ben (BTUAM): How's going HD and the HQ. Ultimate Fusion XD: You can thing at working hit down. Ben (BTUAE): Not for what? Ultimate Fusion XD: No. His Illusion into Illusion Ben XD. Illusion Ben XD: Huh? I doesn't human to work. Ben (Alien Unleashed): Okay, okay, about that to defeat at wrong. His teleported into Ultimate Fusion Nanochip, to shot down. Ben (BTUAE): I crosstime. (jumping into the Ultimate Fusion Nanochip, punched him down) Ow. Illusion Ben XD has transformed into Illusion AmpFibian XD. Ben (BTUAM): What you at wrong him. Illusion AmpFibian XD: AmpFibian! Ben (BTUAE): You see work. (his yanked off to punched Ultimate Fusion Nanochip) Ben (Alien Unleashed): I said, get out of here! Ben (BTUAM): Get out? I went see them, were be mind-controlled. Illusion AmpFibian XD: (were see telepathic in a Ben (BTUAM) said, "Go on!" other believing) Ben (BTUAE/BTUAM) goes into Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United crosstime Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): (walking in) You're not going anywhere, I teleported you here, and you're going to fight those villains or I'll have to take your Novatrix from you. Ben (BTUAM): I'm-a fly, fly just like a bird. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Bird E.V.O. being absorbed and killed by the Alpha. Ben (BTUAM): Alpha? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Non-cameo anything. Ben (BTUAM): Were be shut down on the road? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Let's see me that. (holding Device FLX and gived with Ben (BTUAM) have other) Here. Ben (BTUAM): (using into a neck) FLX? Will be have Proton Saga FLX? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): It's done, we cannot believing. Right, Upgraded. Upgrade (Heroes United): Right. Ben (BTUAE): Why not? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Come on, let's go! (teleports Azmuth) Azmuth? Azmuth: Where were not believing. (looks at Upgrade Suit) Upgrade Suit? Well, it that. It's some music, we cannot believing, we want crosstime. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Were it, cannot still wireless not... All teleports away. The Hyper of Dimension for XD Electpowearing Both teleport appears... Ben (Alien Unleashed): Ben? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): It want like bananas. Ben (Alien Unleashed): Enough singing and head for battle. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Alpha? Cannot appearing, in crashed worked... To be completed...